Piccolo III Saga
Piccolo III Saga is the second saga of Dragon Ball AF fan-fiction. Main Events *Future Trunks & Future Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 *Future Gohan reveals to have been revived and Future Dende has been made World Guardian in the alternate future. *Ultimate Shenron is revived. Plot Piccolo III was created in response to the defeat Majin Dōka, Ginny released Piccolo from his capsule and order him to go to the Alternate Future to obtain power from Future Dende and Future Goku. Curiously Piccolo questioned that he could do that in the current Future, but Ginny, wants the Z-Fighters of this timeline left alone for future cloning. Piccolo complies and goes to future where he ends up fighting Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks and a revived Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan after following Trunks to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo easily gains the upper-hand and then uses the Namekian Fusion to fuse Dende into him. He then transports to the otherworld, followed behind by the two Super Saiyan 3s, and fights Super Saiyan Future Goku, Future Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock. After exhausting the saiyans Piccolo tries to take Goku, after he explain his fusion is no longer limited to only Namekians and is about to fuse with the Super Saiyan Future Goku, but Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock intervenes and fuses with him. After taking Bardock, Piccolo returns to the normal timeline, accidentally taking Future Trunks and Future Gohan with him. Battle with the Gods Following his return to the normal time, he takes on the Z-Fighters in order to lower their numbers. He fights against Future Gohan and Present Gohan using techniques from his fusions and genetic sources. The rest of the Z-Fighter soon intervene and helping Gohan and Future Gohan after realising he is stronger. Piccolo III assemble several stones and uses them to recreate Black Star Shenron (Ultimate Shenron), he then uses Shenron to grant him his first wish which ends up killing Future Gohan. Piccolo continue to fight against the Saiyans, he manages to knock-out Future Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta, turning his attention to Goku, Jamie, Goten and Trunks. He then uses the fusion technique to fuse with Ultimate Shenron. With huge power boost, he blasts away Goten and Trunks. Chapters Family Addition *048 - Discussion at the Dojo *049 - Planet Nexus *050 - Preparations for a new threat!! *051 - Secrets of Zaiko!! *052 - Namekian Tales *053 - Vegeta vs. Jamie!!! *054 - Super Saiyan 2 vs. True Super Saiyan 2! Mine is better than yours!! *055 - Future Target!! *056 - Journey to the Alternate Future! *057 - A New Piccolo *058 - Target: Dende!! Alternate Future Adventures *059 - I am Piccolo the Third!! *060 - Namek vs. Saiyans! *061 - Super Saiyan 3 *062 - Super Namek Piccolo III! *063 - Journey to the Other World *064 - Protect Goku! *065 - Bardock returns!! *066 - Stolen Powers!! *067 - Bardock's Noble Sacrifice!! *068 - Rise of an Ascended Namek!! *069 - Return to the Past *070 - Risking it all for a Future!! A Brand New Piccolo *071 - Attack of Piccolo III!! *072 - Saiyans meet Future Saiyans!! *073 - Future Team-Up!! *074 - Revival of Ultimate Shenron!! *075 - End of Future Gohan!! *076 - Piccolo III's Plan *077 - Ultimate Fusion! Battles *Vegeta (Base/SS2) vs. Jamie (Base/TSS2) *Future Trunks (SS3) & Future Gohan (SS3) vs. Piccolo III (Base/Fused with Future Dende) *Future Trunks (SS3), Future Gohan (SS3), Future Goku (SS), Future Vegeta (SS) & Bardock (SS2) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende) *Future Gohan (SS3) & Gohan (SS4) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) *Jamie, Vegeta (SS4), Gotenks (SS2), Future Trunks (SS3), Gohan (MSS4), Future Gohan (SS3) & Goku (SS4) vs. vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) Category:Fan Fiction